sakura 4ever love
by GaRrAxsAiXrXmin3
Summary: this is my frist story arigth go easy on me ! when sasuke falls 4 sakura wat does he do?SakXSasu ,NauXHianta,ect............
1. Chapter 1

Ok! You guys this one of my first fan fiction story aigth! Plz don't hurt me LoL

I'm a sasuke and sakura fan they make a cute couple llllllll….o……lllllllll : )

**(Inner Sasuke will be like this his thoughts)**

(**_Inner Sakura will be like this or her thoughts)_**

(**There both thinking this)**

Naurto: sasuke, sakura came from a mission with there sensis.

Naurto: Well I'm going home you guys.

Sakura, sasuke, sensis: ok bye.

Senisi: bye sakura and sasuke.

Now it was sasuke and sakura walking alone, sakura slowed down and ran up to sasuke.** (I bet sakura is going to ask me out again)** Sakura went up to sasuke and hugged him by the back and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little.

Sasuke: what…..sakura...….?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun can you help me Tran? Because I wasn't good in today's mission.

**(She so cute when pleasing me she has a nice ass …) (what ,wait no no I can't be falling) (for sakura , its not that's she's ugly she's hot no,no,no ,no, no……..no……...!)**

Sakura: sasuke are you Ok(He looks puzzled)

Sasuke: OK! Let's go **(no sasuke say no) (you now you want to! a little voice said in the bake of head.)**

Sakura**_:(ino-pig beat that ha, ha, ha, ha!)_**Are you sure you want to go sasuke?

Sasuke: yeah…. Im find let's go!

Sasuke running behind sakura** (look at her ass move no, no, no, no.)** Sakura got his hand with a grip and he returns the grip. **(Ohh… god where holding hands, and were blushing lol)**

They ran to a spot !

Sakura: I love it here! it so romantic ! Don't you think sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: hughhhh………..… yea.  
Sasuke and Sakura were (training) more like playing around, Sasuke was chasing after her and she went up and claimed a tree. Suddenly there was a squirrel and sakura stopped and fell and sasuke ran and caught her bride style. They blushed and then looked at each other. Sakura stood up and started to fight again .sasuke was tired but he didn't say anything he just sat down, and tickle her .when they noticed how they were sitting, sakura phone rang .she just turned off the phone sat next to sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke did I improved?

Sasuke: yea you did Sakura-Chan!** (Did I/ he say out loud?) **

**_(He called me Chan Ooooohhhhhhh….. Yea hahahahah … bet that... Ino – b!)_**

Sakura: thx……… Sasuke-kun …hugging… him… hey….. Sasuke-kun…. look………

He turned and she was gone. He got up! She was on the water practicing her water justi

And she made a big splash, as they sat down sasuke was drying his shirt.

Sasuke: no not at all……………………..llllllllllll Sakura-Chan!

Sakura: Sorry sasuke-kun!

She spilled on her dress and fell on sasuke and kissed him. ( **oh.! God I'm kissing her /him do some thing)** she stud up and blushed, he just smiled like an evil grin.

There was a long silence! Hey sasuke look!

He turned and she was gone she was on top of a tree and shot a kunai at the tree Sasuke was standing at .

Sasuke: Aaaaaa…….aaaa…hhh………hhhh……..rrrrrr……..rrrrrrr…gg…..gg!

Every thing went black…………

Plz review if I got some of your ideas my bad but you'll see in the end how different it will be. if you like send in reviews so i can post the next chapter.

↓ Push ……………

↓ The ………………

↓ But……………….

↓ Ton………………..


	2. neji,tenten hainta, Sakura,sasuke

Ok! You guys this one of my first fan fiction story aigth! Plz don't hurt me LoL

I'm a sasuke and sakura fan they make a cute couple llllllll….o……lllllllll

**(Inner Sasuke will be like this his thoughts) **

(**_Inner Sakura will be like this or her thoughts)_**

**(There both thinking this)**

Last chapter ……………………….. There was a long silence!

**Sakura :** Hey Sasuke look! He turned and she was gone she was on top of a tree and shot a kunai at the tree Sasuke was standing at.

**Sasuke:** Aaaaaa…….aaaa…hhh………hhhh……..rrrrrr……..rrrrrrr…gg Every thing went black…

**Sakura:** Sasuke –Kun… Sasuke-kun………………Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** Where am I? Am I dead/ Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

**Sakura:** "Sasuke! You are awake!" Sasuke looked at Sakura. His head was on her lap and he felt that there is a cold, wet rag on his forehead.

Sakura helped him sit up. Then Sasuke felted the stabbing pain come back. He groaned. I was able to make the bleeding stop but I don't have any bandages or ointment to warp it up." Sasuke looked at his side.His shirt was half red from the blood. "I think I can stand up." Sasuke slowly wobbled to his feet, with Sakura's help.

**Sasuke :** "Sakura. What happen?"

**Sakura:** "You fainted with a nasty wound. "Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke nodded.

**Sasuke:** "Don't worry about me. My home isn't too far from here." Sakura nodded. "Sure. Go ahead and go.

**Sakura:** Can I go head stop this lesson? I have to meet up with a friend." " Sakura bowed to him and ran off. Sasuke sighed. **And left leaving Sasuke to wonder **

**( I'm I falling for Sakura …… she kissed me …….….her ass …….. her boos) (…….her face ………… maybe…….maybe not …..yes I do luv her..., I think !)**

**(I have no bandages at home. Why don't you go ask her? Out of the question! It can really strengthen her relationship with her.) (When I say no, I mean it! This is really stupid for me to argue with my own mind.) **Sasuke slowly walked towards the hospital.

**( - )**

Tenten and Hinata are standing in the garden of the Hyugga mansion. They were sitting on a stone bench talking like old friends. Tenten sighed. Hinata stared at her with admiration. /Tenten-san is so beautiful when she sighs. I wish that I can be that pretty. / Hinata sighed. Tenten looked at her.

**Hinata:** "What's the matter?" Hinata shook her head.

**Tenten:** "O-oh. Nothing." Tenten looked off towards the sun.

**Ten-ten:** "You are so lucky. To live in the same house and be related to Neji." Hinata sighed, slightly heavier.

**Hinata:** "N-no, not really. I-it can be a nuisance. I can feel his anger towards me everyday. I mean, we use to play and have fun like every little kid back then, but that was before that ridiculous curse thing. B-before my only uncle died." Tenten placed her arm around Hinata's shoulders. Ten-ten: "I am so sorry. I didn't realize that Neji can be so cold to someone he use to think as a very beautiful girl."

**Hinata:** "H-huh?" Hinata stared at Tenten with a surprised look. "Before we graduated from the academy, he would talk about how pretty you were and how he wished he was allowed to date you. Neji was young back then but he was pretty serious when it comes to love. But after his father died, he came to me and said that he hated the whole main branch, no matter what." Hinata felt hurt. She started to fiddle with her thumbs."I guess it is my fault. I-if we weren't cousins, his did would still be alive and he would probably be part of the main branch, too. W-what I mean is that the curse of the Caged Bird is really not real. It is a symbol to tell the difference between the important and less important." Tenten squeezed her shoulders with comfort. "You are totally wrong. Neji thinks that you are still beautiful. I think that he is still in love with you. He doesn't admit but I can see it in his eyes. Call it woman's instinct." Hinata blushed and shook her head.

**Ten-ten :"**T-that can't be true." Tenten laughed.

**Hinata:** "Better believe it. I am not into him anymore. I think that his isn't my type. More like my best friend." Tenten smiled at Hinata. "You should somehow catch his eye. Go for it, girlfriend!" Hinata giggled.

Suddenly one of the family members ran up the Tenten and Hinata. /Oh, no. It's Kimishi-san. It must be an important message from the family committee. / He ran up to Hinata and kneeled down. "Y-you be at ease." He stood up with a sad look on his face. Tenten looked at him. "You can go ahead and tell Hinata and message."

**Hinata:** "Yes, ma'am. Hinata-san, the committee agreed that you become the head of the Hyugga family due to the sickness of the current head of the family." Hinata felted like the whole world now depended on her. "W-what about father? He will be back from the Village hidden-in-the-sand. Maybe he is more mature for the head of the family." Tenten nodded, but from the sad, depressed from him, she was wrong.

Suddenly Neji entered just in time to hear what Kimishi had to say. "I am sorry but…your father has been assassinated about 2 days ago on the way to the Village by the Black Blood." Tenten, Neji, and Hinata gasped. /I am pretty sure that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura has a mission to kill the group of serial killers called the Black Blood/ (Note: All three of them are thinking this.) Hinata fainted and landed on the soft grass.

**Ten-ten:** "Hinata!" Tenten bent down to inspect her while Kimishi panic. "Kimishi-san! You should carry her to her bedroom and call a doctor. I recommend a nurse by the name of Sara. My mother." "Yes, ma'am."

Kimishi picked Hinata up and ran towards the mansion. Tenten turned to look at Neji with sorrow, but narrow eyes.

**Ten-ten :** "Did you hear every before Kimishi was even here?" Neji shook his head.

**Neji:** "No, but did everything he said was true?" Tenten sat down and started to cry. Neji just stared at her."H-hey! Don't cry!"Neji sat next to her and hugged her. (I, personally, think that Neji isn't that kind of person but let's just say that he is a good enough friend to do that.) Tenten continued to cry. "Hinata was so scared.

**Ten- ten:** I felt her depression. I…I…I don't what to do, Neji." Neji sighed.

**Neji:** "I know, I know. I have experienced something like that, too. But my hatred towards her is overwhelming. I can't change the past." Tenten glared at him. Neji let go of her. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Tenten glared at him and sighed

. **Ten-ten :** "You are so dense. You can make the future. You can just forget the past. You probably don't know this, but Hinata thinks of you as a beloved cousin. No matter how much hatred you shoot at her, she has wished to befriend with you! How can you not see it? Even I can see that you are in love with her!"

Tenten gasped at the words that flew out of her mouth. Neji felt like he was stabbed. Tenten stared at the ground. "I am sorry for shouting at you. I don't know what came over me. " Neji smiled at her.He laid his head on her lap and laid his body across the bench.

**Neji:** "Don't worry. I deserved it. I knew that this would happen. I knew that I would have to face the truth someday." Tenten smiled at him.

**Neji:** "One, she is my Isn'tthat illegal?"cousin.

**T en-ten**: "Nope." Neji was surprised.

**Ten-ten:** "Now, you just need to ask her out." Neji pouted.

**Neji:** "Really?"

**Ten-ten :**"Yeah." Neji sighed.

**Neji:** "Okay. Two, she probably hate my guts." Tenten rolled her eyes.** /I just told you that she thinks of you as a beloved cousin, loser. / (A/N ten-ten Is thinking this )** "And three, if my guts can get the courage to ask her." Tenten grinned.

**Ten-ten :** "Relax. I will help you." Neji sat up.

**Neji :** "Really!" Tenten nodded and smiled**. /Neji looks like a happy little kid. /** "Totally!" Neji leaned forward and kissed her. Tenten was frozen stiff and shocked. After 10 seconds, he drew back and grinned. **Neji:** "My thanks for being there for me." Tenten smiled and punched him lightly.

**T en-ten :"**You stole my first kiss!" Neji laughed and mocked an old man being afraid.

**Neji:** "B-but it was my first kiss, too. No harm done." Tenten hit his head. "Ow! And that was for?" Tenten stood up and grinned.

**Ten-ten**:" You are going to need kissing lessons!"

**Neji:** "Hey!" Neji started to run after her as she mocked him even more.

**( - )**

**(I don't know how to do this kind of first-aid stuff.)**Sasuke sighed. He walked past the academy playground and noticed that there were some people over there. As soon as he got close, he ran to hide behind a tree. **(It's Sakura and Ino! I am now dead meat if they catch me.) **

Sasuke listened. **(I know that this is bad I can't help it. I am really here to ask Sakura to help me with my wound.)** Ino sighed.

**Ino:** "Guess what? Shikamaru asked me out." Sakura gasped. "Really? For real? Get out!"

**Ino:** Ino laughed. "It's the truth." Sakura squealed and hugged Ino. "You lucky pig…err…dog!" Ino laughed and sighed. "What about you? Have you gone far with Sasuke?" Sakura sat down on the swing and sighed.

**Sakura :** "No. To tell the truth, I gave up on him. I think he is so stubborn, I have been trying to catch his eye for years. Sometimes, it's time to stop." Ino glared at her and got mad are her.

**INO**: "Oh, so now we are quitters? Look, he is a guy. Guys take forever to mature and realize their love. Look at Naruto. His only love is ramen and becoming the Hokage. Really. I bet that Sasuke is actually falling for you." Sakura looked at Ino with admiration.

**Sakura:** "Really? You think so?" Ino patted her back.

**Ino:** "Positively. Just suck it up and shout it out. "Ino looked at her watch.

**Ino:** "Whoa! I am going to be late. Look, I will see you tomorrow at the party I told you about." Sakura nodded and waved at her.

**Ino:** "Bye!" Ino walked towards the gate when she heard someone trying to hide in the tree Ino grabbed the person and gently pushed him into the tree. It was Sasuke. Ino putted him down and glared at him. **Ino:** "Did you hear everything?" Sasuke nodded.

**Sasuke:** "I was looking for Sakura to help me with a little problem." Ino turned and started to walk away when Sasuke stopped her.

**Ino:** "What? I am going to be late for something." Sasuke got really red. **Sasuke :"**I am in love with Sakura. Help me." Ino giggled.

**Ino:** "I knew it. Just go for it. Bye." Ino ran off before Sasuke can ask her anymore. **(Ino is so weird.) I am glad that she is not my type. )** Sasuke slowly walked up to Sakura. She was singing so beautifully that he stopped to listen.

"Listen to your heart, when he calling for you.

Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,

I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,

But listen to you heart, before he tells you good-bye."

**(A/n This a snagging ok ) **

Sasuke saw that Sakura was crying.** (She really does love me. She has been there with me. I was cold to her this whole time. ) **Sasuke stepped on a pebble, making Sakura fly up and strike a fighting stance.

**Sakura:** "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura blushed and wiped her tears.

**Sasuke:** "It's not what you think." Sasuke sighed. "I was wondering if you can help me with my wound. I kind of suck at this." Sakura smiled. "Sure. Just lead me to your house. I will dress it and go home right away."

**Sasuke:** Sasuke blushed. "Actually, I think it would be best if you stay for the night just in case the wound doesn't make me bleed to death during the night." Sakura blushed.

**Sakura:** "O-oh. Let's stop by my place so that I can pick up some first-aid things." Sasuke nodded.

**Sasuke: "**Don't worry about me. Go get your stuff. I will wait here." Sakura smiled and ran off.

**Sakura**: "I'll be back." Sasuke waved at her and sighed. **(I just hope that I am doing the right**

**( - )**

Me: "I am finally done with Chapter 2!"

Sakura: "Yes! Awesome."

Me: "Thanks!"

Sasuke: "…"

Naruto: "Why are you so quiet, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Buzz off."

Sakura: "Don't be mean."

Me: "Ditto"

Sasuke: "I am just happy that Sakura is going to sleep (with me) / at my house ."

Sakura: Sasuke I heard that you know!

Sasuke: Sakura! What are you doing Ssss….aaa…..KKK…uuu…rrr…AAA! Naruto help!

Naruto: sorry but I'm not getting into that.

BAM! SLAM! Thump, Thump, Thump! (Sasuke falling down the stairs fainted.)

Naruto : AND "Since when did we have stairs?"

Sakura bushed dust off of her hands: "Since now."

Me sweating: "Now, don't go killing one of the characters."

Sakura glared at me: "He isn't dead." I think………………..

Me: "Err…Hurry up and send the reviews in before Sakura kills me!" lol

**A/N : NEXT CHAPTER A'LL WRITE IF SASUKE AND SAKURA DO SOMETHING,HIANTA, TEN-TEN,NEJI .SOORY BUT IF YOU SEND IN 20 OR MORE REVIEWS I'ALL GIVE YOU EVERY THING FOR CHAPTER 3-4 ½ ; ) OK BYE IF NOT I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR ABOUT A YEAR !OK BYE ALSO NOT THE SAME PERSON K LO L OK BYE HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLZ REVIEW NO FLAMES !**


End file.
